liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoon (540)
Phoon, A.K.A. Experiment 540, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to create typhoon-like winds. Her one true place is creating winds for windsurfers at the beach. Bio Experiment 540 was the 540th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to create devastating, typhoon-like winds from her trunk. 540 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 540's pod landing on a rooftop weather vane. Lilo & Stitch: The Series A breeze caused 540's pod to fall off the weather vane into the roof's gutter and roll down into a barrel of water, activating the experiment. 540 then proceeded to destroy the house. Shortly after, 540 blew down some palm trees near Gantu's ship. When Gantu went out to try and catch 540, the latter blew a tree onto Gantu's head. The resulting shock left him confused and disoriented, but he resumed searching for 540 anyway. Meanwhile, Lilo (who temporarily decided to quit experiment hunting) was impressing some rich hippie girls at Hula Hip Hop Fusion by telling falsehoods about her life, while Stitch tagged along unwelcomely. When Gantu later showed up, who thought Lilo was hiding the experiment from him, Lilo tried to cover up the situation by claiming that Gantu was her eccentric uncle Chester who wasn't quite right in the head. Due to his concussion caused by the blow he took earlier, Gantu believed the lies that Lilo told the hippie girls, and ended up thinking that aliens were only a figment of his imagination. He then decided to go surfing at the beach. Later, Jumba and Pleakley tracked down 540. Jumba then tested his new invention, the Plasmatic Inglobulatron, on 540 in hopes of catching her. Instead, the ray mutated 540 into a gigantic monster (as proclaimed by Jumba: "76.3% chance will instantly capture experiment, 23.5% chance will destroy entire planet with big boom. This was other 0.2% chance."). After blowing down Jumba and Pleakley, 540 resumed her rampage. Meanwhile, Gantu was shredding waves while Experiment 625 tried telling the former that if he didn't catch 540, Hämsterviel would be furious. However, Gantu ignored Reuben, even when the latter called Hämsterviel, as they were deemed mere figments of his imagination. Hämsterviel then convinced Reuben to kick Gantu's behind, after which Gantu snapped out of his delusion, came to terms with himself, and set off in search of 540. Later, 540 arrived at Hula Hip Hop Fusion and wreaked havoc with her devastating blasts of wind. She was soon followed by Gantu, and later Jumba and Pleakley. When the hippie girls grew suspicious, Lilo was forced to lie to them even more. The mutated 540 destroyed much of Kokaua Town. Stitch then arrived and, after a long battle, succeeded in putting 540 to sleep by rocking her while singing a lullaby. This caused the Inglobulatron effect to wear off, and 540 shrunk down to her normal size. When Gantu appeared and attempted to capture 540, Stitch drooled menacingly, forcing Gantu to surrender. 540, christened Phoon, later found her one true place providing wind for windsurfers. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Phoon, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Phoon participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by creating cyclones that sucked up Leroys and hurled them through the air. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Phoon made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where the gang went back in time and tampered with Stitch's creation, and therefore started up his glitch and almost erased him from existence. Phoon helped gather enough energy to re-energize Stitch with the help of Ace and Sparky. Biology Appearance Phoon is a small, red elephant-like creature with green eyes with eyelashes, two tails, a short trunk and four legs (two can serve as arms) that also resembles an Octorok. Special Abilities Phoon can create massive wind blasts by vacuuming vast amounts of air and blowing it out with enormous forces, ranging from the force of a windy day to tornado-powerful blasts capable of devastating buildings and trees. When applied to Jumba's Plasmatic Inglobulatron ray, Phoon mutates to a larger, more powerful form. In this form she has enhanced strength, and can fire projectiles at enemies. Her blasts are enhanced greatly as well, as she was able to blow away Stitch without effort. Weaknesses When applied to rocking and soft music, Phoon falls asleep, despite however awake she may be. Sleep also defies the effects of the Plasmatic Inglobulatron, therefore reverting her from her mutated form to her original. Trivia *Phoon resembles an Octorok from the Legend of Zelda series, or a Fiery Blowhog from the Pikmin series. *Phoon is one of Stitch's few cousins who has green eyes instead of black ones, the other being Spooky. *Phoon's pod color is blue. *Phoon is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 540 Primary function: Creates typhoons". *In Leroy & Stitch, both Phoon's mutated and normal forms appeared, possibly indicating she has learned to morph in between the forms. Gallery 540_Phoon_by_experiments.jpg 540 phoon form i by bricerific43-d5a5oby.jpg 540 phoon normal form by bricerific43-d5a5oby.jpg 540 phoon mutated form by bricerific43-d6h5ul7.jpg 540_in_action_by_bricerific43-d6gtx08.jpg 540 Phoon.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h44m08s27.png|Phoon's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h53m05s188.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h51m55s235.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m03s62.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m10s128.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h53m44s112.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m14s197.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m20s253.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m24s38.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m48s242.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m34s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h53m54s228.png screenCapture 27.01.13 15-20-49.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h43m52s48.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h53m58s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h09m55s140.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h44m34s240.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h44m41s80.png|Phoon laughing screenCapture 27.01.13 15-21-32.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h54m22s183.png screenCapture 27.01.13 15-22-52.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h56m52s123.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h58m01s32.png screenCapture 27.01.13 15-29-48.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h45m58s86.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h46m08s155.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h58m56s55.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h59m01s166.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h59m23s135.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h59m28s176.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h59m14s231.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h48m23s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h48m11s123.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h00m34s33.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h47m07s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h47m12s73.png screenCapture 27.01.13 15-37-40.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h02m10s7.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h02m30s210.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h02m47s82.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h48m48s6.png screenCapture 27.01.13 15-39-07.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h03m24s114.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h04m41s191.png|Phoon zapped by Jumba screenCapture 27.01.13 15-39-47.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h04m51s38.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h55m43s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h49m12s250.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h05m16s38.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h49m20s43.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h05m29s164.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h49m00s127.png|Phoon in her mutated form vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h56m34s181.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h06m06s29.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h49m41s246.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h56m49s75.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h19m27s95.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h07m00s89.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h57m14s83.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h57m20s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h57m47s141.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h58m03s11.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h08m18s41.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h08m32s189.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h08m40s46.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h58m58s78.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h59m14s211.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h59m25s79.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h09m52s25.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h10m05s136.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h59m37s199.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h10m34s97.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h00m23s120.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h59m55s115.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h01m43s194.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h02m13s224.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h11m10s241.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h02m23s96.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h11m40s88.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h02m36s197.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h11m50s142.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h50m05s207.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h11m57s247.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h20m26s74.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h03m12s207.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h12m24s214.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h12m29s59.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h21m28s56.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h03m40s88.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h03m33s16.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h13m05s147.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h13m22s74.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h50m35s46.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h13m14s254.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h14m20s132.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h14m29s235.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h14m41s68.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h51m09s105.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h14m56s224.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h15m02s52.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h52m23s96.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h51m53s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h04m26s237.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h15m22s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h52m05s152.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h51m43s177.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h04m35s118.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h04m56s78.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h05m18s218.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h17m59s254.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h16m11s168.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h18m21s193.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h18m38s162.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h45m21s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h57m41s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h24m37s143.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m18s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Phoon.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-17h07m56s219.png ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-09-22.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-16-25.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-17-53.jpg panes80.jpg Phooncardshit.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Females